A meter device is generally equipped in a vehicle for indicating information such as a vehicular speed and an engine revolution. A meter device may be comprised of a flat LCD screen to indicate a meter pointer and tick marks. The flat LCD screen may be further desirable to have a three-dimensional appearance.